Fatal Love
by FangTobiasPercy
Summary: Beatrice "Tris" Prior and Tobias Eaton have been dating for about a year now, but what happens when Tobias makes the decision to leave Abnegation, and 2 years later, when Tris follows in his footsteps to find him will he remember her, or will she be broken-hearted for the rest of her life? Rated T due to kissing scenes (Nothing to bad).
1. Surprises

Fatal Love

Chapter 1: Surprises

Tris's Pov:

"Tobias, where are you taking me?" I ask between fits of laughter. He had grabbed me, slung me over his shoulder, and taken off running. "It's a surprise!" He says, grinning. "You know I hate surprises! Now tell me where we're going!" I shout at him. "Now, now Trissy, i can't tell you, or it won't be a surprise now will it?" He says mock-scolding me. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get it out of him, and relaxed on his shoulder. After a couple more minutes, he sets me down, and I turn around to see the most beautiful place I'd ever set eyes on. "What is this place?" I asked in awe. "The Dauntless built this place a month ago." He informs me. "It's a restaurant they named The Chasm." The Chasm was breath-taking. It was an underground cave, with a deep crevice through the middle. At the bottom of the crevice was a rushing river, winding and slithering throughout the trench. Along the riverbank were tables, and chairs that you could sit and eat at, all while taking in the amazing beauty of it all. the most outstanding part of The Chasm, was the way you got down: There were stone stairs that looked like they were a part of the wall itself. it looked like whoever carved the old steps wanted to be the only one able to get down there. They were camouflaged so well that if Toby hadn't pointed them out I would've stood there all day, confusion written clearly on my face, wondering how all those people got down there. " Well are we gonna order, or stand here and marvel in it's beauty all day?" Tobias asked me. "Marvel, wow I didn't know you had such a vocabulary Toby." I remarked a smile already forming on my face. I know in Abnegation we aren't supposed to tease, but Toby and I have a special relationship, and we don't mind when the other one teases us. Then he slowly leans in and places a kiss on my lips. I get a jolt of energy every time his skin touches mine, and for a spit second I wonder if he gets the same jolt, but it all slips away when he whispers something in my ear. To cover up the fact that he said something, he peppers my collarbone with kisses. I look around and sure enough Caleb and Susan are eating in the corner. But what I see next surprises me though: Caleb leans in and kisses Susan firmly on the lips, Susan whispers something to him and he turns to look at me a startled expression on his face. I nod to him our code saying that you don't tell I don't. He smiles and turns back to Susan. I turn back to Tobias with a smile on my face. "Well are we gonna eat or stand here all day?" He smiles at my comment. "Let's eat!" he says a little to enthusiastically. Then he picks me up bridal style, walks down the steps, and sets me down in a chair. We order, and Tobias gets the BLT with no mayo, and I get the steak and baked potato. The food comes within minutes, and we eat in silence for a while. "You know I didn't come here just for the food, I need to tell you something." He says and I can see the pain in his eyes. I immediately come to his aid. "It's okay, you know you can tell me anything, right." I ask. "You, you're right." He stutters. "I...I'mleavingAbnegation." He says it so fast that I couldn't understand it. After he says it he looks down at his food, and silent tears start to fall. "What did you say?" I ask him. He takes a deep breath and try's again: "I'm leaving Abnegation." He says louder. then he looks down at his hands leaving me stunned. After a little while he looks up at me fresh tears staining his face, searching mine for a reaction. "You're leaving me?" I supply weakly. I can't imagine life without Tobias.

Authors Note: Hahahaha, cliffie, I feel so evil! I need at least 3 reviews before I put on another chapter, but I promise something jaw-dropping (Hint: Look at the summary) in the next chapter or third, depends if you want to know how Tobias and Tris deal with that bomb, let me know in your review! Also I'm to lazy to do paragraphs so suck it up buttercup.

Fly on,

FangTobyPercy


	2. Chapter 2:Tears, Years, and Fears

Chapter 2: Tears, Years, and Fears

Part 1: Tears

Tobias's Pov

"You're leaving me?" She asks. She sounds defeated, like someone just took away the one thing she loved. Which I might have. It kills me to see her like this, but I have to do this. Otherwise I'll have to stay with my father... "Tris, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this, you wouldn't understand." She cuts me off. "You're right I wouldn't understand, I wouldn't understand why you would leave the people who love you, who have been kind to you since birth, I...I don't understand why you would leave me." With that she leaves, crying the whole way. Worst of all I see Caleb, and Susan running after her, shouting her name. As silent tears start to fall down my face I call my friend Ezekiel. I know he's Dauntless, but I met him when I was 9, I had just gotten out of the house from a particularly long beating, and I needed help. He was only 11, but he offered to help, and keep my secret. We've been friends ever since, and I still come to him every once in a great while for help, also I couldn't pronounce his name no matter how hard I tried, so he told me just to call him Zeke. On the third ring he picks up. "Hey, need some help, or just wanna talk?" he asks me. "Just talk, but could you come pick me up, I'm at The Chasm." "Okay, I'll be right there." then the line goes dead. 15 minutes later he pulls up on his Harley. "Hop on." He shouts over the engine. We ride in silence the whole way there. When he turns off the engine, we still don't talk. Finally as he opens the door he speaks up. "So, you told her and it didn't go so well?" He asks. I only nod. "If you want you can stay here tonight, if you don't want to face your dad." He offers. I smile in appreciation. I go to the guest bedroom, that already has some of my stuff in it. I get changed, and Zeke hands me a plate with bacon on it. I give him a questioning look. He just shrugs, and says "Bacon doesn't solve everything, but it sure does help." I smile at this "Thanks." I tell him. "Anytime, your like a brother to me." He says. I end up going home the next day at 6:00. Marcus is passed out on the couch from to many drinks. Good, I think to myself, he won't remember that I was gone last night.

Tris's Pov

I run out of The Chasm, and all the way home. I run up to my room and slam the door. Then I cry myself to sleep. My last thought before I go to sleep is I will follow him into dauntless. When I wake up, I am bombarded with questions, and in the end I have a furious Caleb, sympathetic mother, and a thoughtful father. I tell them I'm going out to clear my head, but as soon as I get outside I start running, to the only safe place I know: Shauna's house. Bang, Bang, Bang! I knock on Shauna's door almost knocking it down in the process. "It's open!" she shouts from the other side. I burst into her living room, sobbing the whole way. Then I realize we're not alone. Shauna's friend Lauren is here. "Not one word to anyone Lauren." she tells her. "He...he broke up w..with me." I stutter out. I trip and fall on the way to her bed. Thank God her little brother, Hector wasn't there. Once I'm there I collapse in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Page break

After an eternality of tears and comedy movies, Shauna suggested "We should go to Zeke's for ice cream, and you know he has left over Dauntless cake."

I smile, it was really funny when I had my first taste of Dauntless cake. I had jumped up, startling the sh.. Out of a Dauntless leader, Max, I think his name was. And Shauna had recorded it all. And yeah, I feel like having ice cream, so I agreed.

Shauna knocked twice and Zeke had openned the door. He gave Shauna a worried look, but I just pushed past him, I really needed ice cream. I looked up, tear stains still visable on my face, and froze in my tracks. Sitting at the kitchen table was hue also tear stained face of Tobias. He had one of Zeke's Dauntless black jackets on. I had to admit he actually looked like he was made to wear that color. What with his tall, bulky build. His long Muclular arms, and his handsome face to complete the look. Don't even get me started on his eyes...

But I shouldn't be thinking this, he doesn't want me anymore. Our eyes meet and the world around me blurs together. I still can't believe he would just leave, even if he was made for the Dauntless! I sigh. I turn around and start to head to the door, but Shauna stopped me.

"Beatrice, you need to solve this, once and for all"

I look up at Shauna with tears about to spill over, not for the first time today. I hear a creak from a chair, then footsteps coming my way. I whip around, expecting Zeke, instead seeing Tobias walking towards me. His face written with sorrow. I take a step back, bumping into Shauna.

I'm still facing Tobias though. I don't know what came over me, but all I could think is I have to get away. I've only see a Candor girl do this, but I lift my knee aimed between his legs. He falls with a groan. I see the surprised faces of Zeke and Shauna.

I scan the room, probably with a wild look in my eyes, and start to hyperventilate. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I whip around to start running, but just manage to take 3 steps before ramming head-first into Uriah. When did he get home? We grapple for a moment, before he grabs my arms roughly, spinning me around to face Tobias. "Watch it! Don't hurt her!" he shouts. "You don't get to say what anyone gets to do with me anymore! You left me!" I shout, breaking down in tears. "Oh, god, Trissy." He murmurs, coming to hold me. "Gee, and here I thought you would be smart enough to realize that I'm gonna kick you really hard." I say hostilely. It pains me to tell him all of this, but I need him to know how much he hurt me. "Tris, let me explain." He says hopefully. "Fine, you get 5 minutes, and this better be a good explanation." With that he sighs in relief. He doesnt even say anything at first, just pulls off his shirt. "Really, Tobias, thats all you could come up with? Whipping off your shirt in hopes that I'll fall for your muscles? That happened once, but I promise, I won't make that mistake again." I spit. "Just...look." He says, and turns around. I roll my eyes, expecting to see his tattoos, but instead, see angry, puckery, red scars glaring at me from his back. "Oh, god, Toby." I whisper. Then mentally scold myself for calling him by the nickname I gave him. "Yea, well, that's what happens when your dad beats you." He says in a dead-panned voice. "Thats why I'm leaving Abnegation for Dauntless...I...I just cant deal with him anymore." He says, with no emotion.

A.N.- Yea, so I had some major help with this since I've been having a huge writers block for a while... Anyways, from around "I trip and fall on the way to her bed" to about "I see the surprised faces of Zeke and Shauna" was all GottaluvTobias, so ya, thank her for that...Also check out her stories guys, seriously though, her writing is, like amazing. Plus I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy adjusting to our new school, because even though I'm only in 7th grade, I'm already in the high school.


End file.
